And Her Name Was
by Choice Creations
Summary: From the episode “First Time”, Ashley does a monologue about her first time with a girl. So of course my imagination ran wild with the idea of creating what Ashley’s first time was like.
1. Chapter 1

From the episode "First Time", Ashley does a monologue about her first time with a girl. So of course my imagination ran wild with the idea of creating what Ashley's first time was like. This series develops a fictitious character of the girl whose name Ashley mentions in the episode.

* * *

**The Introduction**

"You're a total life saver," Ashley says as she buckles herself in.

The girl from the club pulls her silver RAV4 out of the parking lot towards the highway.

"You don't exactly plan to be ditched during a date when you decide to take only one car," Ashley explains.

"Sorry you had to wait until my shift ended," the girl says.

On the other nights that Ashley had hung out at Grey, she vaguely remembers seeing the girl work the door; the tall, small-boned girl with fine facial features, almond shaped eyes, a barely there nose scattered with a few brown sun-freckles, and thin but perfectly shaped lips. She has straight black hair – Catherine Zeta-Jones black – that falls heavily down her bronzed back; the color of sitting in the sun just long enough to get a healthy glow without turning orange._ Barcelona,_ was the first impression that crossed Ashley's mind as she spoke to her, _she looks like the girls in Spain_.

She is about two or three inches taller than Ashley who had to look up into the girl's eyes as she explained her predicament, her inability to get home. The girl had looked down at Ashley endearingly, empathetically understanding Ashley's problem.

"Anything's better than having to ask my ex-boyfriend to pick me up," Ashley confesses.

"Don't you have a friend who could come get you?"

Madison's pretty little bitch face materializes in Ashley's mind, "Actually, my ex-friend is the reason why I have an ex-boyfriend and the reason why I was on this pathetic date."

"I can't believe your date just walked out on you with another girl? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly," Ashley says and pauses. "It may have something to do with the fact that I told him to fuck the other girl as hard as he had been staring at her all night."

"That'll do it," the girl laughs. "You're a little firecracker, aren't you? I hate to be on your bad side."

"I've been told. Do you have a cigarette?"

"Glove compartment. The lighter too. Get one for me."

Ashley rifles through the mess in the glove compartment until she locates a pack of cigarettes and a silver flip-top lighter. Ashley skillfully flicks on a flame and lights her cigarette like she's been doing it for years when in fact her fingers tremble and she hasn't smoked since her freshman year at King High two "long' years ago. She steals a glance at the girl's profile: perfectly plucked eyebrows, freshly glossed lips, a bare shoulder freckled by the sun.

Ashley hands the lighter and extra cigarette to the girl. Without taking her eyes off the road, the girl puts her hand on top of the two items making full palm-to-palm contact with Ashley's. The girl first slides away the cigarette, then reaches for the lighter and takes it away as the tips of her fingers slowly stroke the palm of Ashley's hand. Ashley's heart skips a beat and she quickly pulls away her hand. The girl coolly lights her cigarette. They ride in silence past a few exits.

"You don't mind me playing music."

"It's your car, you can do what ever you want," Ashley says impassively. She blows a puff of smoke which fogs up the passenger side window.

"I wasn't asking." The girl hits play on the CD player and Joan Baez's soothing, sultry voice fills the car. The tension in Ashley's shoulders loosens; she stretches out her legs and rests her head back against the seat. Transported on the wings of Joan's voice, Ashley melts into the aura of the music.

"I love her music so much," Ashley says in a low, thoughtful voice to no one in particular. "My dad's a musician and she's like one of his biggest inspiration for his lyrics. He said he'd lend me a couple of her original albums but he's always on the road, touring so I haven't heard them yet."

"She definitely has a way with words," the girl says. "'Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment/Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie'."

A shiver goes up Ashley's spine at the sound of the French R's rolling off the girl's tongue.

"The pain of love really does last longer than its pleasure," the girl mumbles absentmindedly to no one in particular. She continues, "I was a kid when I first heard her songs and had no appreciation for what she was saying. But now that I'm older and wiser," the girl chuckles and rolls her eyes, "I can really take it in."

"And what age makes you so-called wiser?" Ashley snidely asks.

"Twenty one."

"Oh, you're such a sage."

"How old are you?"

"Didn't you check my ID at the door?"

The girl shakes her head, "You were probably already inside before I started my shift."

"Is this what you do for a living?" Ashley asks disdainfully.

"Firecracker. Can you say anything without sounding like a total bitch?"

"It was just a question."

"I do a lot of things. When I was younger, I used to be such regular at Grey that it was just natural to accept the position when it opened up. It gives me a little extra cash, I like the music, the crowd is fun, and I gotta pay my bills. It's a tough job keeping old pervs out of these underage clubs … and protecting little hotties like you."

Ashley takes a long drag from her cigarette and lies, "I'm nineteen."

"So I don't have any of Joan's albums but I do have an amazing collection of her CDs at my place."

Ashley stops breathing and she quickly takes another drag from her cigarette.

"But," the girl continues, "I guess someone is expecting you at a certain time so I better get you home."

"No, like I said my dad's always on tour, my parents are divorced, and my mom, my mom…" Ashley is distracted by the approaching green highway sign that marks the exit toward her house. _I guess I should tell her to turn off here._ "My mom's so into her new boyfriend that'll be days before she comes up for air long enough to notice that she has a daughter." Looking in the side-view mirror, Ashley watches the gray back of the exit sign get smaller and smaller as it fades in the distance behind them.

The low-density traffic at four in the morning allows the girl to take several brief glances at Ashley who is staring out the window. She takes in Ashley's long slender legs and smooth thighs that stop at the edge of her mini skirt. She observes Ashley's gentle and pretty face that contrasts the attitude that Ashley has been maintaining as a façade throughout the ride. The girl steps on the gas and changes lanes so as not to miss the exit to Beachwood Canyon.


	2. Chapter 2

**FIC And her name was…(The First Visitation) ADULT**

Title: And her name was…(The First Visitation) ADULT

Author: astabasta   
Rating: ADULT  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Ashley  
Summary: Ashley's first time. Author's note: I just recently saw the episode "First Time" (yes I'm a little late) where Ashley does a monologue about her first time with a girl. So of course my imagination ran wild with the idea of creating what Ashley's first time was like. This series develops a fictitious character out of the girl whose name Ashley mentions in the episode.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None

**The First Visitation**

"We can listen to CDs in my room. The system's better in there," the girl says as she opens her apartment door.

Ashley follows the girl through a living room that is barely lit by the backyard lights shining through glass, sliding doors. As they reach a darkened hallway, the girl takes Ashley's hand and leads her the rest of the way. They walk hand in hand until the girl interlaces her fingers in between Ashley's. Ashley flinches and pulls her hand away just as the girl clicks open her bedroom door.

"Sit down, I'll find the CD."

A tall cylindrical, rice paper lamp dimly lights the room. A queen-sized bed, covered with a blood red raw silk spread, is positioned at one end of the room and an impressive, state of the art, sound system faces the bed.

Framed marquees of theater productions and black/white nude photographs of the girl's various body parts cover the walls of the room.

"Are those of you?" Ashley asks in reference to the photographs as she tries to find a comfortable position to sit on the bed all the while feeling very awkward and strangely aroused about being in this girl's bedroom.

_What am I doing here?_

"Ya, those are some of the things that I do besides working the door at Grey," the girl says as she continues to look for Joan Baez. "I'm an actor. I take classes during the day, go to a couple of auditions my agent tells me to, been in a couple of small productions, as you can see," the girl points to the marquees, "and sometimes I get paid to pose for a photographer friend of mine. Here it is."

The girl puts the CD into the player. She walks across the room to where Ashley sits on the bed and stands within a foot of her. They lock eyes, Ashley loses her breath.

"Put these on," the girl says holding up a set of headphones. "The sound in these is amazing. You'd think that Joan was serenading you right in this room."

The girl looks right into Ashley's eyes as she leans forward to place the headphones on Ashley's ears. Ashley looks at the floor.

Ashley is immediately swept away by Joan's voice. She sits a little more comfortably on the bed, stretches her arms out behind her, using them to prop her up, and closes her eyes luxuriating in the rich undulations of Joan's vocal expressions.

When Ashley re-opens her eyes, the girl is standing, with her back to Ashley, in front of a dresser on another side of the room. Through half-closed lids, Ashley watches the girl remove her g-string by slinking it down from underneath her skirt. She carefully slides a pair of black cotton boy shorts up underneath her skirt without revealing anything, then lets her skirt fall to the floor. Ashley inhales deeply to catch her breath. The girl carelessly removes her camisole to reveal the thin black straps of her bra and she shakes out her thick black hair which cascades like a veil down her back. The girl looks over her shoulder.

Ashley quickly closes her eyes snapping away an image of a pair of long, taut legs, a firm, sun-kissed back, soft shoulders, and a slight curvature to her waist and hips. Joan continues to sing soothingly in Ashley's ears. Ashley opens her eyes again to the girl putting on a white, short-sleeved Spandex/cotton blend T. She strategically removes her bra by unhooking it from under the shirt and sliding it through one of the T's armholes. When the girl turns around, Ashley gulps at the site of the fabric bridge that stretches across the girl's breasts that are begging for an attention that Ashley is not too sure that she can provide.

The girl's lips move as she walks toward Ashley who cannot decipher a word that the girl is saying; Ashley's ears are filled with Joan. Unawares, Ashley spreads her legs apart to make room for the girl who stands only inches away. The girl says something again that Ashley cannot hear so she just continues to look at her. The girl removes the headphones from Ashley's ears and whispers, "So what do you think?"

"Sh…she's hot," Ashley manages to stammer.

"She is, isn't she?"

The girl tentatively leans closer to Ashley observing whether she will respond to her advance or balk. Ashley does not move but moistens her lips in anticipation. The girl kisses Ashley's lips three…light…and sweet…times. When the girl pulls away Ashley, whose eyes close as she indulges in the gentle touches, leans forward to meet the next kiss that is no longer there. Ashley opens her eyes, smiles at the teasing gesture, and pulls at the girl's shirt guiding the girl to sit next to her on the bed.

The girl kisses Ashley again and Ashley responds by slightly opening her mouth to take in her lips. The girl takes that as an invitation to glide her tongue along Ashley's lips. Ashley takes in the girl's tongue and savors the hint of tobacco that still lingers there. They kiss endlessly tasting each other's flavors, inhaling the other's smell, sticky with anticipation about what will happen next, but lost in the moment of their passionate oral fixation. The girl wants more. She reluctantly pulls away from Ashley's mouth. Ashley pants trying to catch her breath.

"Lie down," the girl softly commands, "on your stomach."

Staring at the girl wide-eyed, Ashley silently complies. From behind, the girl straddles Ashley's thighs and comfortably settles on Ashley's behind. She sweeps Ashley's curls off her back and shoulders to expose her neck, which the girl kisses, licking a wet path to her ear. Butterfly kisses tickle Ashley's neck, ears, shoulder and she squirms beneath the girl who continues her pleasure seeking.

Kissing her shoulders, the girl moves Ashley's camisole and bra straps out of the way, coaxing Ashley's arms through them so that they rest under Ashley's armpits. The girl unhooks Ashley's bra sliding it and the camisole down Ashley's torso as the girl kisses Ashley's shoulder blades, mid-back, lower back. The front of Ashley's bra brushes past her stiffened nipples and she feels the silk bed cover under her breasts and stomach.

The girl takes a moment to flip her hair out of the way. Ashley feels the girl's hair gently lash her back and tingles spread through her body down to her toes and in the place she so badly wants to touch or be touched. The girl kisses Ashley's lower back then pushes Ashley's top down until she sees the dimples on the spot where Ashley's back meets her behind.

In one fluid motion, the girl rolls Ashley onto her back, straddles Ashley's hips. They gaze at each other. The girl gets wetter at the sight of Ashley's smoky eyes, swollen lips, flat stomach, beaconing breasts and brown curls splayed out around her innocent but lusty face. Ashley writhes, moans, and bucks underneath the forceful kisses that the girl presses into her hips. Kisses fall below Ashley's bellybutton, above it; a wet path is licked up her stomach to her breasts. The girl flips her long hair out of the way as she places gentle kisses at the base of Ashley's small breasts; first one, then the other tracing a wet path with her tongue around each of Ashley's dark pink nipples. A trickle of wet flows out of her, Ashley whimpers, wants to touch herself but she waits.

_Please touch it._

The girl flicks her tongue against Ashley's nipple before she takes it into her mouth and sucks, first gently and softly. Then she strokes Ashley's other nipple as she sucks more forcefully. Ashley opens up as wide as a clam in a boiling pot of water and feels a swelling and hardening like never before. Ashley moans and her hips begin to rock. The girl's spread thighs contain Ashley's hips and the girl is pleased by Ashley's rocking.

"Please, please," Ashley whispers from a far away place of need and desire, "please, please, please…"

The girl stops her pleasurable torture and asks, "Are you begging me?"

Ashley nods, her face a giant plea for release.

"What do you want," the girl orders but does not ask.

"You," Ashley barely utters.

"Now?" the girl teases.

In desperation, Ashley agressively pulls the girl onto her, making her believe that she means it. With their bare legs intertwined and pelvises throbbing against the other, they kiss wildly, frantically. Their fingers interlock, Ashley's flesh rubs against the girl's under clothes as they create a rhythmic friction and fusion of caresses, sweat, low moans, and short sharp cries. The girl wants more.

She slides down Ashley's body furiously kissing her chin, neck, collarbone, breasts, belly, breasts, belly, above and below the belly button, down Ashley's treasure trail until…

The girl shimmies Ashley's scrunched up bra, camisole and skirt off her hips, slides them down her legs and tosses them off the bed leaving Ashley only wearing a pair of bikini panties. The girl nuzzles her nose in Ashley's panties and breathes in the sweet smell of wet, hot pussy wanting to be fucked. Ashley whimpers. The girl slowly strokes Ashley through the panties, wanting to feel where Ashley is, how ready she is, how hard she is, how h –. Ashley purrs.

Looking at the girl, Ashley touches her fingers to her panties to sooth the tension that the girl has caused. The girl, who now stands at the foot of the bed, walks around to the head of the bed and sits with her back against the headboard; her legs spread apart, knees bent, and feet on either side of Ashley's head. She watches as Ashley's hand makes small circular motions against herself gyrating to the rhythm of her hand.

"Sit with me," the girl finally says as she points and applies pressure to her own wet spot that forms on her boy shorts.

Ashley sits up and scoots backwards towards the girl until her behind nuzzles right in the spot where the girl had just touched. Ashley's back presses against the girl's chest and Ashley's damp cheek rests against the girl's sweaty one. The girl kisses Ashley's neck while she massages Ashley's breasts. The girl's other hand makes a slow, sticky descent down Ashley's flat-toned, sweaty belly to her panties. Ashley responds by fluttering and releasing new wet.

Instead of going through the top of Ashley's panty, the girl slips her finger through one of the leg holes directly to Ashley's moist, Brazilian cut center. A sweat breaks out all over the girl's body.

"I've never…" Ashley pants.

"I know…" the girl says as she touches her finger to Ashley's wet in order to moisten the other parts, "I'll make it sweet."

The girl finds Ashley swollen and as ripe as a cherry. The girl strokes up; Ashley's hips buck toward the sensation begging for more. Slippery circular motions send Ashley into orbit, breathing heavily out of her open mouth. The girl changes circular direction and Ashley feels a tightening and release so sharp that she whimpers as if in pain, but it's a sting that Ashley wants to feel over and over again. She does and each tightening and release seems to come on a little stronger than the last as the girl continues her finger play.

Then suddenly, Ashley can't breathe. Her center feels permanently locked in a big tight knot. The girl changes direction again and Ashley lets out a cry that seems to come from another room. She feels contractions so violently pleasant that she thinks that she's in a dream. Her body bursts open with torn edges and floats above the bed in a transcendental haze. Ashley still hears the cries coming from the other room and fantasizes about another person enjoying as much pleasure as she is; the other person is her.

Tears well up in Ashley's eyes but she does not cry. She holds onto the sparkles that light up her body, the heat between her legs, the cool sweat between her breasts, the small hairs that stick to her forehead and the sides of her face, and onto the arms that hug her from behind. She holds onto the arms that hold her ever so tightly from behind, hold her together to close her back up. She holds onto the tender kisses that greet her sweat-cooled shoulder.

"If you want to sleep over," the girl's hot breath touches Ashley's ear, "I can take you home later in the morning."

Ashley answers by wrapping her arms around herself, around the arms that hold her together and sinks deeply, heavily, and listlessly into the girl's body behind her. Ashley dreams about being swept away in a tornado however, instead of being scared, she smiles peacefully as she is tossed and tumbled by the wind.

"By the way," the wind whispers to Ashley in the dream, "my name is Magdalena."


	3. Chapter 3

**FIC And her name was…(The Second Visitation) ADULT**

Title: And her name was…(The Second Visitation) ADULT

Author: astabasta  
Rating: ADULT  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Ashley  
Summary: Ashley's second time with Maggie. Author's note: I just recently saw the episode "First Time" (yes I'm a little late) where Ashley does a monologue about her first time with a girl. So of course my imagination ran wild with the idea of creating what Ashley's first time(s) was/were like. This series develops a fictitious character out of the girl whose name Ashley mentions in the episode.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None

**The Second Visitation**

"What are you doing up so late?" Magdalena yells into her cell.

It is some ambiguous time between Saturday night and Sunday morning. At Grey, the din of the deep bass beats all around Magdalena and the voices of patrons milling at the door make it difficult for her to hear the person on the other end of the line.

"Thinking about you," Ashley answers.

"What! Speak up I can barely hear you," Magdalena yells.

It has been weeks since Ashley saw Magdalena or heard her voice. Magdalena gave Ashley her number on that unforgettable early morning night and told her, "I'd like to see you again. Call me…Maggie." But Ashley just kept the number in her cell phone untouched, not knowing whether to use it or to delete it.

One night Ashley stopped by Grey to see Maggie again. Not even to talk to her but just to look at her and make sure she really did exist and was not a figment of Ashley's imagination in her need to be known, seen, felt and desired. But Maggie was not there and Ashley passed the time dancing with a handful of guys who asked her to the floor. She may have even made out with one of them but she doesn't remember.

"I want to see you," Ashley yells into her cell.

"I finish at 4."

"I'll come by the club."

"No. Beachwood Canyon 4:30."

"I don't do booty calls," Ashley flirts.

"Call it what you want. I'll see you at 4:30," Maggie smirks as she snaps her phone closed.

* * *

It's 4:50 am when Ashley knocks on Maggie's door. Maggie swings it open but blocks the entrance as Ashley steps forward to enter.

"You made me wait, firecracker," Maggie feigns annoyance, "I don't think I should let you in."

Maggie wears a hip hugging, black flowing, jagged-hemmed skirt that shows various expanses of her tanned leg; her shins, her knee, a bit of one thigh. She is barefoot. Her thick dark hair swoops over one shoulder and the thin spaghetti strap of her cotton camisole has slipped off the other shoulder. She is braless. An edible hip and perfect belly button peek between the top and the skirt.

"Please," Ashley coyly says looking up the full length of Maggie's leg that blocks the doorway, "I'll do anything."

"Anything huh?" Maggie taps her chin thinking of a diabolical way to make Ashley repay her lack of punctuality.

"Will you," Maggie says as she pulls Ashley by her shirt across the threshold into the apartment, "have a smoothie with me?"

Maggie closes the front door with one hand and pushes Ashley back against it with the full force of her other hand. Ashley hits the closing door with a thud. Maggie leans into Ashley with her full weight, her breasts and thigh press against Ashley in all the right places as her hot, sweet breath whispers in Ashley's ear, "Don't ever…make me…wait."

Before Ashley can peel her thighs apart or wet her lips, Maggie sashays away toward the kitchen saying, "I'll make a glass for you. Come."

Ashley obediently follows and sits on a bar stool leaning her elbows on the kitchen island as she dreamily watches Maggie cut fruit and put it in a blender.

"I have one of these when I get in from a late shift so I don't wake up hungry in a couple of hours," Maggie explains, "then I can at least sleep until noon."

Maggie pours herself and Ashley a glass of the thick, pinkish, creamy drink.

"Cheers," she clinks her raised glass with Ashley's. When Ashley takes a sip, a foamy moustache forms on her top lip.

"I'll get that for you," Maggie says as she removes the glass from Ashley's hand. Maggie pushes Ashley's knees apart as she stands between Ashley's thighs and slowly licks the foam off. Maggie's tongue continues its path along Ashley's bottom lip then into her mouth. Ashley welcomes Maggie, eagerly and feverishly. A sweat breaks out under Ashley's arms as her heart races, her breathing quickens, and a need flutters between her legs. Ashley squeezes her thighs together and inadvertently locks Maggie in an illicit vice.

"Whoa," Maggie says, pulling away from Ashley's mouth and prying Ashley's thighs apart, "It's been that long huh? Drink." Maggie hands Ashley's glass back to her.

Ashley drinks even though she doesn't want to. She has lost patience waiting; waiting to work up the nerve to call Maggie and to see her again, to have the girl make her feel hot again, to have the girl make her do that thing again. That thing she had only read about or seen in movies, that is…before her own personal experience.

That first experience left an indelible and lasting imprint all over Ashley's body. Whenever Ashley closes her eyes she replays the moments in her head; when she lost consciousness, when she cried out, when the pressure was unbearable, when she wanted to explode but couldn't. The moment when she had another hand, instead of her own, touching her, moving her, making her go insane.

"Don't you want to know why it's taken me so long to call you?" Ashley asks.

"Mmm," Maggie mockingly ponders while she eats a strawberry, "Were you abducted by aliens?"

Ashley rolls her eyes.

"Then, no," Maggie says, "I don't want to know. I'm just happy you're here now. Eat this."

Maggie places the pointed end of a fresh strawberry on Ashley's lips. Ashley opens her mouth to take in the fruit but Maggie pulls it away leaving Ashley with an open mouth and wanting tongue. Maggie puts the fruit on Ashley's lips again. This time, Ashley swiftly and voraciously bites into it; red juice trickles down her chin and drips from Maggie's fingers as she is left holding the jagged remains of the strawberry.

Maggie shakes her head in mock disappointment, "We need to work on your technique."

On the bed, Ashley sits atop Maggie's crossed legs. They face each other; Ashley's arms wrap around Maggie's neck, legs around Maggie's waist and crossed behind Maggie's back. They hold each other tightly as they kiss passionately, Maggie's toned arms support the base of Ashley's back. They bob up and down in the middle of a sea of blood red silk sheets.

Their tops, bras, skirts and other articles of unnecessary clothing lay lost and scattered somewhere between the kitchen and the bedroom floor; they are only separated by their skin. Ashley feels ever inch of Maggie against her nipples as their bodies rise and fall to the rhythm of their mutual desire.

Maggie puts her index finger between her and Ashley's mouth to separate their oral scavenging. A thin string of saliva lingers between their lips. Maggie continues to hold her finger to Ashley's mouth as if telling her to be quiet.

"This," Maggie whispers, "is how you eat a strawberry."

Looking into Ashley's eyes, Maggie licks the tip of Ashley's nipple and draws concentric circles around it with her tongue. Ashley all but gasps; the sensation travels from her chest and ignites her clit to attention. Maggie repeats the gesture on Ashley's other nipple. Maggie sucks long, slow, and hard as Ashley grabs hold of the back of her head to keep her close.

Ashley cannot contain her whimpers or the urge to seek relief from the burning below. She rubs herself against Maggie's belly trying to quench the pleasurable agitation, Ashley's own wetness acting like a slippery lube. The faster Ashley moves, Maggie hungrily sucks Ashley's breasts. Maggie firmly grabs Ashley's behind, raising her up slightly, pressing her closer to her belly, and increasing the friction between them. Ashley feels a tightening come and subside; then come again a little harder then recede again like waves coming further and further onto a shore.

Ashley pants loudly now, lost in a realm of abandon where vulnerability, nakedness, and primal instincts replace control, sarcasm and defensiveness. She is lost in a world of pushing, pulling, tickling, stinging, nipping, stroking, rubbing, prodding that all lead to one final outcome.

A tidal wave rips through Ashley so suddenly and hard that she doesn't even know it's coming and she cries out in glorious agony. It feels like minutes – those long extended slow motion kind - before the contractions dwindle and her movements against Maggie slow down. Maggie holds Ashley tightly as their lips touch ever so sweetly and lightly.

And, in the quiet denouement of their lovemaking, Ashley brings her lips to Maggie's ear and says, "Again."


	4. Chapter 4

**FIC And Her Name Was…(The Third Visitation)-part 1 PG/TEEN**

Title: And her name was…(The Third Visitation) PG/TEEN

Author: astabasta  
Rating: PG/TEEN  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Ashley  
Summary: Ashley surprises Maggie. Author's note: I just recently saw the episode "First Time" (yes I'm a little late) where Ashley does a monologue about her first time with a girl. So of course my imagination ran wild with the idea of creating what Ashley's first time(s) was/were like. This series develops a fictitious character out of the girl whose name Ashley mentions in the episode.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None

**The Third Visitation**

At 4:30 in the morning, Maggie can only think of taking a shower and crawling into bed. Grey was unusually rocking tonight. Maggie was so used to the music, the faces, and the pick up lines that the scene had become so monotonous and predictable. Doing the door had become just another job instead of the ego trip she thought it would have been when she was younger and saw other guys and girls do it.

But tonight felt a little different; a little more energy, a little more skin, a little more laughter, a little more flirting, a little more hip movement than usual. Something was definitely in the air. Even Maggie felt a little giddy and a little high. But she is glad that the night is over and that she's home.

As she puts her key in the lock, a sudden bright light illuminates her front door. She turns and squints into a pair of high-beam headlights; they flash on and off three times then fade to black. Maggie blinks past the colored light and white spots that blur her vision and sees Ashley sitting behind the wheel of a silver Cayenne.

Ashley studies Maggie's every move as she walks to the driver side of the car; the fitted, hip-hugging jeans, the kitty-heeled sandals, and the silk camisole with lace bodice. Ashley rolls down her window.

"And what if I had decided to bring someone home, firecracker," Maggie asks leaning on the doorframe, inches away from Ashley's face.

"We would have had a party," Ashley teases.

"Give me a minute." Maggie speed-dials a number on her cell. "Chris," Maggie says into the cell, looking right into Ashley's eyes, "Listen, I'm feeling a lot more tired than I thought. I'll check you another time. Later." She clicks her cell off.

"Chris?" Ashley inquires, "Guy? Girl? Pet schnauzer?"

"Does it matter? Isn't it more important that I passed them up for some stalker chick waiting outside my place."

"Am not!" Ashley says feigning shock.

Maggie leans forward to kiss Ashley who jerks her head back all the while looking at Maggie's tempting lips.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Ashley asks.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Maggie answers, referring to the impressive looking Cayenne that reeks of stinking rich.

Ashley unlocks the passenger side door and watches Maggie's cat-like walk by the front of the car, the sway of her hips, and her model posture.

Ashley can barely contain herself the minute she sees Maggie's slender leg in the car. Their lips meet in a slow, languid, passionate kiss before the passenger door closes. A flow of wet moistens Ashley's inner, inner thigh.

"Nice," Maggie interrupts their kissing to check out the Cayenne's luxury interior, "For a nineteen year old who still lives at home."

"This thing?" Ashley dismissively answers, "It's a forgiveness gift from my parents to make up for having neglected me for half my life."

"Not a bad reward for such a hard luck story."

"I could think of a better prize," Ashley says attempting to hide an old wound, wishing that her parents were both home worrying about where their daughter, who just turned sixteen a few months ago, is at four in the morning. But they're not.

"I have a surprise for you," Ashley gestures toward the trunk of her car,"in the back seat."

"It's not like I haven't done that before," Maggie moves to get up.

"No, sit down," Ashley laughs, "look in the back seat, don't get in it."

Maggie turns and is genuinely surprised to see a stack of old Joan Baez albums, "Your dad finally lent them to you?"

"No, I've been snooping around the house for the last few weeks and figured out where he hides them. I borrowed them for you, for us to listen to."

"I don't have a turntable."

"I borrowed that too. It's in the trunk."

"Your dad is going to be so pissed when he finds out you stole his stuff."

Ashley shrugs. _He barely notices I'm never home._

"Let's go in," Ashley says.

They bring the albums and make a second trip to carry in the turntable.

When inside, Maggie flops down on the sofa beside Ashley, "Okay. I'm officially exhausted."

The room is dark, barely lit by the backyard lights. Maggie cannot see the disappointment that spreads across Ashley's face.

"Too tired for anything?" Ashley sulks.

"Let's see, I had class today, posed for a photo shoot for about 4 hours and did 4 hours at the club. Yes, " Maggie snaps.

"Then I'm leaving," Ashley says, annoyed, "Don't scratch my records. I'll pick them up…when ever."

Ashley stands.

"Stay," Maggie says, gripping Ashley's wrist, "Just stay."

Ashley tentatively sits back down.

"Just lay down with me," Maggie continues, "Spend the night. We don't have to do anything."

Ashley stares skepically at Maggie and notices, for the first time, even with the hint of light in the room, that Maggie has hazel eyes.

Maggie coyly smiles, averts her eyes from Ashley's gaze, and says, "I so don't want to admit this but...I think about you."

"I don't get you. Weeks go by. Why don't you ever call?" Ashley asks.

"Because," Maggie inhales deeply and releases an audible sigh of frustration, "Because I am so over being attached and I am so over being obsessed and I am so over being possessed. But you… I don't feel any of those things. With you, I have our moments and you. That's it. And that's all I need. You're just so amazing, so open, so…. when I'm with you, I just get you, Ashley and you know it. The way you respond to me is mind-blowing. You take all of me in. So stay."

Ashley wriggles her wrist free from Maggie's grip, stands up and looks anxiously toward the front door.

Ashley's eyes, having adjusted to the darkness in the room, scan Maggie's face for signs of cynicism, reserve, and deception. But she sees none of those jaded expressions; expressions that she's seen so many times in the faces and eyes of guys who have dumped her or in the faces of her own parents when they let her down once again.

Ashley does see something in Maggie's face, in her eyes, that she cannot name although she recognizes it. She has seen it in a kind gesture toward or in a patient listener: sincerity. The word hits Ashley with a thud and sits in a quite place of vulnerability that she rarely acknowledges.

Ashley takes Maggie's hand and leads her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**FIC And Her Name Was…The Third Visitation-part 2 ADULT**

Title: And her name was…(The Third Visitation) ADULT

Author: astabasta  
Rating: ADULT  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Ashley  
Summary: Ashley's third time with Maggie. Author's note: I just recently saw the episode "First Time" (yes I'm a little late) where Ashley does a monologue about her first time with a girl. So of course my imagination ran wild with the idea of creating what Ashley's first time(s) was/were like. This series develops a fictitious character out of the girl whose name Ashley mentions in the episode.  
Spoilers/Warnings: None

**The Third Visitation, part 2**

Ashley is surrounded by a pitch-black darkness. She cannot see her hand in front of her face or the shoes on her feet. She taps her foot and realizes that her feet are bare; her legs are bare and her arms are bare. She is completely naked in the darkness. Ashley attempts to run but does not know where to go. She screams mute expressions of frustration and fear. She flails her arms about her hoping to touch something, someone. She feels flesh; the curvature of a bum, the undulations of a spine, a shoulder blade.

"Ashley," a young man's voice whispers.

"Aiden!"

The young man gropes Ashley's body from head to torso until he is sure that he is facing her. He hugs her close to him; Ashley's cheek against his naked chest, ripples of his stomach muscles against her breasts. He bends his head, finds her mouth, and kisses her slowly and deeply. Aiden hardens against her. She pulls him closer, takes hold of his erect penis, which is pressed against her pubic bone, and strokes it. A gush of wet trickles out of her, down her thigh

"You like it like this," Ashley says as she strokes Aiden, bending down to get on her knees, "don't you?"

Ashley opens her mouth to take him in, but he violently pushes her away and she falls on her back to the floor.

"How could you do this to us?" Aiden yells in disgust. "You lost our baby!"

"Aiden!" Ashley cries out, reaching out into the darkness around her.

"I'll help you," Ashley hears a female voice behind her and she whips her head around toward it in the rich blackness.

A pair of small-boned female hands starts to raise Ashley from her armpits off the floor when Madison sneers, "It serves you right for being such a slut."

Madison releases her support and Ashley crashes back to the floor. Ashley's eyes water and she does everything she can to stop the teardrops from falling, but they fall; stinging like tiny pinpricks on her naked skin.

"I'll help you," another female voice says.

"Fuck you, Madison!" Ashley screams. "Get away from me!"

"It's not Madison," the voice says gently and sweetly.

"Who is it?" Ashley says frantically waving her arms about her. The voice doesn't answer.

"Maggie?"

"It's not Maggie," the voice says with a smile. "Give me your hand."

Ashley feels a hand on her shoulder. The person is standing in front of her. Ashley extends her hand to the girl and feels a tug as the girl pulls Ashley up to her feet and closer to her body. Ashley feels the girl's warmth and nakedness against her own.

"Who are you?" Ashley asks.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you and still have enough left over to take care of you too."

Ashley feels the girl's long silken hair fall onto her shoulder and against her breasts as the girl embraces her; holding the embrace so tightly that Ashley drops her defenses and begins to weep. The girl's hands glide down Ashley's body as the girl descends to the ground.

"Don't worry I'll take care of you," the girl's voice fades down below Ashley's waist until Ashley can feel the girl's tongue between her legs, separating her lips, pressing hard against her clit. Ashley gasps, her knees weaken. She grasps the girl's head and shoulders to support herself. She feels herself moan but she cannot hear it. Then she hears herself moan but it is coming from the girl.

And somewhere between the murky haze of dreaming and waking up from a dream, the pressure on Ashley's clit grows, becomes more tangible, real and not just the pleasurable, ethereal feeling of floating without gravity. The lapping is a little faster now. What first felt like a hundred pairs of hands massaging and sliding all over Ashley's body, are just two; the feeling of floating upright is just her body being supported by the soft bed beneath her; and, the school of fish swimming between her legs is none other than Maggie eating her way through Ashley's bento box of sushi: slippery, tasteless, odorless but delectable, yes!

And although Ashley is lying down, she regains her equilibrium by anchoring her hands in Maggie's hair and gently pushing her head into the place that matters the most. Ashley feels a tickle just below the electric buzz of Maggie's tongue. Ashley pulls back from the tickle until it stops. When she relaxes her hips, the tickle comes again. This time she bears down on it to make it stop, but instead it increases the sensation. Ashley relaxes and the tickle gets faster.

Maggie last remembers Ashley leading her to her bedroom, being tangled in a limb-lock embrace with Ashley's naked body creating heat with hers. She remembers Ashley's tongue in her mouth, her eyelashes flickering against her eyes, and her lips on her cheek and nose. Thighs in between thighs, arms entwined, breasts pressed against breasts, and her wet on Ashley's thigh. Then everything goes black.

When Maggie wakes up, the mid-morning sun hits her eyes like a bolt of lightening and she is completely oblivious that someone is in her bed until she smells a scent on her pillow that is not hers. Ashley peacefully sleeps on her side hugging the sheets that are bunched up in her arms. The sun castes mosaic shadows on her exposed back. Maggie caresses Ashley and tastes the saltiness on her skin. Maggie knows that she will take Ashley; she will have her now.

And she does by rolling Ashley onto her back, opening her legs - with her knees bent upward - and sandwiching her own head between Ashley's thighs in order to dive into her depth's with her finger and with her tongue to retrieve the treasure that they only know about.

Maggie's finger glides deeper into Ashley as she responds to Ashley's hip movements. The pressure of Ashley's hands on the back of her head makes it hard for Maggie to breath in this position. But she resigns to the idea that she could die in this position and be okay with it. Maggie is sufficiently wet and bothered to already call this heaven. After three encounters, she knows when Ashley is about to come; the short sharp inhaled breaths punctuated by the occasional high-pitched chirp; Ashley's pleading and her wet filling Maggie's mouth.

And when the first contraction hits, Ashley sits straight up and cries out. The next set of contractions makes her lurch forward and dig her fingernails into Maggie's shoulders. The next wave vibrates deep inside Ashley in the place the tickle had been, in a place she never knew existed before this moment. Unable to move, paralyzed by the sensation, waiting for paradise to pass through her, Ashley whimpers soft pleas and short gasps to make it not stop.

Maggie polishes off the last flutter and flicker that soothes Ashley and brings her back down to earth and in Maggie's bed again.

"Good morning," Maggie says peering up from Ashley's pelvis, her mouth and chin still glistening with Ashley's wet.

Ashley, whose eyes just begin to peel apart, having closed so tightly during her 'little death', smiles dreamily down at Maggie and says, "Yes...it...is."


	6. Chapter 6

**FIC And Her Name Was…The Breakup PG/TEEN**

Title: And her name was…The Breakup PG/TEEN

Author: astabasta  
Rating: PG/TEEN  
Pairing(s)/Character(s): Ashley  
Summary: Is this the end? Author's note: I just recently saw the episode "First Time" (yes I'm a little late) where Ashley does a monologue about her first time with a girl. So of course my imagination ran wild with the idea of creating what Ashley's first time(s) was/were like. This series develops a fictitious character out of the girl whose name Ashley mentions in the episode.

Spoilers/Warnings: None

**The Breakup**

For the rest of the late, lazy afternoon, Ashley suns herself on the beach listening to her iPod playlist. When she rolls over to sun her back, she is reminded of the bruises along her inner thighs that tease her with a gentle sting. She noticed the purple marks when she put on her bikini bottoms. _I'm a marked woman,_ she amused.

Her cell phone rings and she answers it without looking at the display, "What."

"You fucking lied to me."

"Who is this?" Ashley sits up startled.

"Where's your wallet Ashley?" Maggie yells from the other end. "Where's your wallet?"

Ashley frantically fumbles around in her beach bag, looks under her towel, and digs her fingers in the sand. She vaguely recalls seeing the black leather wallet when she loaded - or was it when she unloaded ? - the Joan Baez albums from her car. She cannot remember. She must have driven home from Maggie's early this afternoon, then to the beach, later that day, without it, without her license.

_My license. Oh shit!_

"When were you going to tell me, Ashley?" Maggie continues. "When they arrested me for statutory rape?"

"You would never have taken me to your place that night if I told you the truth," Ashley defends.

"You're damn right."

"Then none of this would have happened."

"Ya, and I wouldn't be here stressing about whether I'm going to serve time for sleeping with a minor."

"Nobody knows about us."

"I don't know that Ashley. Am I supposed to believe you now?" Maggie snaps. "I don't know you."

A chasm of pain sears through Ashley's chest.

"Anything could have gone wrong," Maggie continues, "You could have turned on me."

"I'd never do that to you," Ashley pleads, "I need you too much to ever want this to end."

Silence fills the space made by Ashley's weighty admission.

"Do you regret everything that we did?" Ashley asks.

Maggie pauses long enough to remember what happened earlier that morning, and what happened almost a month ago, and the time before that.

"No. Of course not," Maggie sighs heavily. "It was beautiful, it was amazing, it was..."

Maggie looks in her hand at the DOB Ashley's driver license, "It was completely illegal. Oh my god, you just turned 16 a couple of months ago! I can't see you anymore."

"Maggie, don't."

"I'll UPS your stuff to you or leave it for you at the club. You could pick it up there."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because what we did - what I did -was wrong!" Maggie says in exasperated disbelief. "I've been doing the door at Grey for over a year, I know every trick in the book. I know what a 16 year old looks like. How did you get under my radar?"

"I got under your skin," Ashley says slyly. "Okay so now you know the deal; I'm 16, I'm in high school, and I still live at home with my mom. There! All the cards are on the table. No one needs to know."

"For me, that's not the point," Maggie contemplates. "It's just wrong."

"But -"

"Ashley, I have a sister your age. You could be one of her friends. But obviously, you look nothing like they do or else I would have known you were lying."

"I don't want this to end...not like this," Ashley pleads.

"This? What we do? I mean, what we did? It might be you for now but it may not be you forever. You're still a kid -"

"Don't rub it in."

"There's still some innocence left in you."

"Give me a break," Ashley snaps. "I get it, I'm way younger than you are. So spare me the 'older/wiser' crap."

"You know, behind that bitch face you walk around with sometimes, you're actually very sweet. You're so vulnerable. You'll make an amazing girlfriend one day. Just not mine...definitely not mine."

"Spare me," Ashley says sarcastically.

"The next person you meet, the one you fall in love with, look for the one whose eyes are as innocent as yours. She'll be the one."

"She? I'm not even that way."

"Don't close your mind to being 'that way'," Maggie says. "You may let a good one get away."

"I feel like I already have," Ashley says to herself.

-THE END-


End file.
